The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus and associated method, a recording medium, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus and method. A recording medium, and program by which the quality of an image signal can be enhanced.
A method of performing 2-3 pull-down of encoded images of a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or the like such as 24P (Progressive) (24 frames per 60 fields) images of a video signal or the like into 60i (Interlace) (60 fields per second) or 60P (Progressive) (60 frames per second) images is known as disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 07-123291.
Additionally, in order to increase the number of frames, a temporal resolution creation process is sometimes used as disclosed in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 2002-199349.
Conventionally, in order to perform temporal resolution creation, motion compensating vectors are determined from a creation (image) signal produced once, and then the motion compensating vectors are utilized to perform a temporal resolution creation process.
However, since a creation signal produced contains coding distortion, the method of performing creation of a time resolution utilizing motion compensating vectors determined from a creation signal cannot accurately calculate motion. Accordingly, there is a problem that presently known methods of temporal resolution creation do not provide an optimal image quality.